kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
TRUE LOVE
|Story Romaji Title = Turū rabu |Release Date = March 23th, 2012 |Arc = Mai-High Festival Arc |Chapter = 182 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/182/page/1 |Volume = Volume 19 |Previous Chapter = Cheers |Next Chapter = Embracing TONIGHT (Magazine) ONCE UPON A TIME IN MAIJIMA (Volume) |Adopted = Anime episode 38.0}} TRUE LOVE is the 182 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis At Miyako's house, while trying out Miyako's outfits, Chihiro started revealing Keima's plot to Ayumi by presenting to her a recording of when Keima was talking about conquering Ayumi. On the outside of the room the two were in, Keima, who was being held down by Miyako, tried to eavesdrop on the two girls' conversation through the door, but was unable to do so. On the inside of the room, Ayumi hesitated to this new information. To make it more clear, Chihiro mentioned about the bath incident that had just occurred hours before. Ayumi, flustered from embarrassment, asked why Chihiro knew about that event. Chihiro replied that she was watching him doing it. Chihiro continued on, saying that the riverbank meeting and the park visit were also part of his scheme. In the end, Chihiro told Ayumi that he was playing a game with her. Keima was finally able to get away from Miyako's grip and entered the room. He stumbled upon an awkward silence, which he broke by asking Chihiro what she had done. Bluntly, she told him that she ruined his plans. Ayumi asked Keima directly for an explanation, but while he tried to give his response, Chihiro made note of how Keima's response would be vague. Ayumi then asked if he lied, and this time, Keima's response was overrun by Chihiro saying that he stole Ayumi's panties directly from her bathroom. Keima showed his anger to Chihiro, but she pointed out how she and Ayumi had been fooled by "this male scum". Ayumi turned around and gave a mighty slap to Keima's face, thereafter running out of Miyako's home crying. Haqua saw Ayumi running out of Miyako's home, which made her wonder what had happened. Worrying more about Vintage, she asked Nora to capture Ayumi. Keima stepped out onto the balcony to tell Haqua not to expose the plan. He asked her to have Nora keep her hidden while guarding Ayumi. Nora went off to do her role, and Keima was about to leave, only to be told by Miyako to clean up the mess made after Ayumi's slap. While cleaning, Keima asked what was Chihiro's motive and plan in exposing his plans. He kept asking until Chihiro asked why he does not become serious. She admitted that she hated his way of things, As Ayumi can only think in a straight-forwardly manner, Chihiro knew Ayumi was feeling so troubled at the current moment. She finally asked Keima to not lie to Ayumi and instead fall in true love with Ayumi. Keima stood silent for a second, and then answered that he would. Miyako wondered what was happening, but Chihiro said she would explain later. As he left with Chihiro, Keima told Haqua through his phone that they were moving out. He also said to her that he had a favor to ask. At the same moment, at the seaside of Maijima, Akari sat on the sails of the ship docked there. As she looked at the rock that erected from the sea, under that rock was an assembly of Vintage members, getting ready for their plan that will initiate the next day. Akari then asked herself, and rhetorically to Keima, if it was too late. In front of Ayumi's home, Haqua and Chihiro hid themselves, waiting for Ayumi to come home. Haqua asked why Chihiro the same question as Keima, saying that because of her, everything has returned to square one. Chihiro responded honestly that she has now disappeared from Ayumi's heart. Haqua did not understand this response, which lead to Chihiro explaining her plan. Ayumi was still concerned about Chihiro before, but with Chihiro's relationship to Keima cut, Ayumi would not be concerned anymore and the situation would be only one-on-one between Keima and Ayumi. Haqua understood and asked if Chihiro did this to resolve the love triangle. Chihiro could tell that Keima understood her intentions, as she did talk about the objective relating to Vintage. Chihiro then talked about how Ayumi will be okay. "Once she starts to like something....she can't hate it that easily." She knew that if Keima truthfully apologized, Ayumi would forgive him. After a moment of silence, Chihiro suddenly asked why Keima had gone on a date with herself. She was wondering why Keima went on a date with her, even though he was aiming for Ayumi. Haqua was unable to reply, as she saw Ayumi returning. Walking closer and closer to her home, Ayumi said in thought that she knew something was strange with Keima. Even though she knew he was not a decent guy, she couldn't look at him as a bad person. Ayumi heard a sound to her right, making her look that way. As a voice said "Welcome back, my princess", Ayumi, along with Haqua and Chihiro, looked upon the scene in astonishment. Riding upon a white horse, and wearing handsome clothes, Keima presented himself to Ayumi in glimmering light. Chihiro on the side line exclaimed to herself why he was doing this, for an apology alone would resolve the situation. Haqua also complained in thought, as she wonder why he was escalating the situation using this princely show. Keima started to speak, saying he;s a resident of the ideal, not the real. And because he doesn't want to show a false persona, he declared that he would only show his true self. References Category:Summary